The invention relates to a device for supporting an electrical apparatus, such as a TV set, for example, which device comprises a supporting arm, which is connected to a wall or a ceiling with a first end, and which is provided with a supporting platform for said electrical apparatus at a second end remote from said first end, whereby near at least one end the supporting arm is capable of pivoting movement about at least one pivot axis, said device furthermore comprising a cover, which can be detachably attached to the supporting arm, whereby a cable pass-through space extends between said supporting arm and said cover.
With a similar device known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,821 the first end is fixed to a wall or a ceiling, and an electrical apparatus is mounted on the supporting platform. The electrical apparatus is to be connected to the mains by means of an electric cable.
If the electrical apparatus is a TV set, it must furthermore be connected to a community antenna system by means of an antenna cable. In addition to that a TV set is often connected to a video recorder by means of a video cable. With the device known per se these cables are led from the supporting platform, along the supporting arm, to the wall, from where the cables are led along the wall to the respective terminal connecting points. At the location of the pivot axis the cables are hidden from view by means of a bellows.
The cables are provided with plugs at their ends, which plugs may be relatively large, as is for example the case with a so-called SCART cable. As a result of this it is only possible to pass a cable and a plug attached thereto through the bellows when the bellows comprises a relatively large cross-section, which has an adverse effect on the appearance of the device. Alternatively the cable is passed through the bellows first, and only then is the bellows slid over the supporting arm. When the cable is to be replaced, the bellows must be removed first, which is relatively laborious. In view of the complexity of the so-called SCART connection it is also undesirable to remove the SCART connection and subsequently reconnect it again in order to replace the cable.
The object of the invention is to provide a device wherein the cable is hidden from view in a simple manner in the pivot axis area.
This objective is accomplished with the device according to the invention in that said device is provided with at least two opposed covers, each comprising a flange engaging round the pivot axis from different sides of said pivot axis, whereby a cable pass-through space extends between said flanges and said pivot axis.
The cable present within the covers positioned on either side of the pivot axis is hidden from view by said covers. The covers are placed on the supporting arm after the cable has been provided, they can be readily removed, if necessary, after which the cable can be replaced. This makes it possible to keep the total cross-sectional area of the covers relatively small.
The invention also relates to a device for supporting an electrical apparatus, such as a TV set, for example, which device comprises a supporting arm, which is connected to a wall or a ceiling with a first end in such a manner as to be capable of pivoting movement about a pivot axis, and which is provided with a supporting platform for said electrical apparatus at a second end remote from said first end, which supporting arm comprises at least two arm portions which are capable of swivelling movement about a swivel axis with respect to each other, said device furthermore comprising a cover, which can be detachably attached to said supporting arm, whereby a cable pass-through space extends between said supporting arm and said cover, said arm portions are positioned one above the other near said swivel axis.
By such a device which is known from the European patent application EP-A2-0,384,109 a bellow is mounted on top of the swivel axis, which bellow is used to guide the cables. Because the bellow lies on top of the arm portions, the device is relatively bulky.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover wherein a cable is hidden from view in a simple manner in the swivel axis area when the device comprises arm portions capable of swivelling movement about a swivel axis with respect to each other, whilst the replacement of the cable is also a relatively simple operation.
This objective is accomplished with the device according to the invention in that the cover is provided with a cup-shaped part, which engages round an end of an arm portion comprising part of said swivel axis, and whereby a cable pass-through space in the shape of a segment of a cylinder extends between said arm portion and said cup-shaped part.
The end of said arm portion as well as the cable extending along said arm portion are hidden from view by said cup-shaped part.